Les fêtes chez les Grissom
by SydneyWeaver
Summary: Sara pense qu'elle va passer les premières fêtes seule, alors qu'elle est maintenant mariée depuis dix mois.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : CSI : ****LES FÊTES CHEZ LES GRISSOM**

**Genre :**

**Public :**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**DISCLAIMER : **Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça tout le monde est au courant.

**Chap 1**

Sara est dans son lit. Elle n'arrive pas à dormir. Ça fait maintenant deux heures qu'elle se tourne et retourne dans son lit. Son mari lui manque tellement. Sara aimerait tellement prendre l'avion pour aller le retrouver. Mais elle est coincée ici. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sara réussit enfin à s'endormir. La jeune femme mariée remue mais ne se réveille pas.

C'est bizarre ! … Elle sent que quelqu'un lui prépare son petit déjeuner. Pourtant personne à la clé de son appartement. La jeune femme se réveille et oh ! … Grissom là devant elle ! Sara est très heureuse. Elle s'approche rapidement de son mari. Ils s'embrassent. Grissom a le sourire aux lèvres. Il monte délicatement sa main en caressant sa chérie. Grissom a très envie de faire l'amour à son épouse. Ça fait quelques semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

BOOM ! …. Sara est tombée du lit. Elle finit par se réveiller.

SARA : … Aïe ! …. C'est pas possible ! … Je suis tombée du lit ! … Mais mon rêve était tellement beau ! … J'aimerai tellement que Gil soit là près de moi !!!!!!!!!

Maintenant Sara n'arrive plus à dormir. C'est malin ! … Elle décide d'appeler son homme mais ce dernier ne répond pas ! ….

Pendant ce temps, quelques parts sur Terre, un homme sent son téléphone vibré. Il regarde et voit que c'est son épouse qui essaye de le joindre. Grissom, car c'est son nom, ne répond pas mais cet homme aimerait tellement entendre la voix de sa femme.

Quelques heures plus tard, Grissom descend enfin de l'avion. Il appelle un ami. Et Grissom demande à son ami de ne rien dire à Sara. Pendant ce temps, la femme de Grissom entre enfin chez elle. Elle remarque que son chien ne la rejoint pas. Sara se dirige alors vers la cuisine. Oh !

SARA : Grissom !

GRISSOM : Bonjour, chérie !

SARA : Tu es arrivé quand ?

GRISSOM : Il y a deux heures !

SARA : Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit !

GRISSOM : C'était une surprise !

SARA : Elle est belle ta surprise !

Sara se précipite vers son époux. Elle l'embrasse tendrement.

À suivre….

a/n : Voici une nouvelle histoire ! … Merci pour les reviews !

a/n : Je relis mes premières fictions !


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : CSI : LES FÊTES CHEZ LES GRISSOM**

**Saison 10**

**Genre : **

**Public :**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**DISCLAIMER : **Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça tout le monde est au courant.

**Chap 2**

Dans l'après midi, Sara est enlacée dans les bras de son mari. Ils sont sous la couette depuis des heures. Leur chien est dans son panier que Sara a acheté à son anniversaire avant Natalie Davis.

Mais tout à coup, le téléphone portable de Sara vibre et sonne en même temps. Le couple se regarde et soupire en même temps. La jeune femme se dirige lentement vers son mobile.

SARA : C'est Catherine !

GRISSOM : Elle n'a pas changé ! Elle nous dérange toujours autant !

SARA : Je suis sensé être seule, loin de mon mari !

GRISSOM : Oui ! … Mais tu n'es pas seul et tu es près de ton époux qui ne veut plus être déranger !

Sara sourit et elle envoie à son époux à bisous. Ce dernier fait de même. Sara décroche à la fouineuse du laboratoire de la Police Scientifique de Las Vegas.

SARA : Cath' ! Salut !

CATHERINE : Salut ! Sara ! … Tu as mis un temps !

SARA : Tu connais la douche !

CATHERINE : Oui ! … Dit j'ai pensé qu'étant donnée que tu es seule pour les fêtes, si on passait la soirée du réveillon de Noël ensemble.

SARA : Tu ne l'as passé par avec Vartann !

Grissom ouvert grands ses yeux. Mais il ne dit rien car il sait que Sara va lui en parler.

CATHERINE : Non !

SARA : Pas de commentaire ! … C'est ça !

CATHERINE : Exact ! … Je réunis toute l'équipe chez moi ! … Pour une fois Ecklie a donné un jour de congé à tout le monde ! … C'est l'équipe de réserve qui va travailler pour une fois !

SARA : Je ne sais pas !

CATHERINE : Allez !

SARA : Ok ! … Je viens !

CATHERINE : Merci !

Grissom soupire. Dire qu'il voulait passer ces fêtes avec sa femme. Sara le regarde mais elle sourit. Hank, leur chien observe le couple en cachette.

SARA : J'ai une idée ! Chéri !

GRISSOM : Je m'en doutais un peu !

Grissom voit des étincelles de malice dans les yeux de Sara, son épouse. Il s'approche d'elle et il est prêt à l'embrasser amoureusement.

GRISSOM : Tu n'as pas une douche à prendre ! Mais c'est quoi cette histoire Vartann et Catherine !

Sara le regarde. Elle se dirige vers la salle de bain. Comme, la jeune femme est déjà dans la bonne tenue. Grissom la regarde partir.

À suivre….

a/n : Voici une nouvelle histoire ! … Merci pour les reviews !

a/n : Je relis mes premières fictions !


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : CSI : LES FÊTES CHEZ LES GRISSOM**

**Saison 10**

**Genre : **

**Public :**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**DISCLAIMER : **Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça tout le monde est au courant.

**Chap 3**

Sara est sous la douche depuis vingt minutes déjà. Son mari est lui aussi dans la salle de bain mais pas dans la douche. Il épie sa femme depuis le début. Grissom mordille ses lèvres. Mon dieu qu'il aimerait la rejoindre. A ce moment là, Sara sent que son époux la regarde. Tout à coup, elle arrête l'eau et se retourne. Sara voit son cher et tendre devant la douche. Elle sourit et se met à rigoler tellement que Grissom sait qu'elle l'a vu.

La jeune femme ouvre la porte de sa douche doucement. Elle sourit de nouveau à son homme. Sara passe à côté de lui pour récupérer sa serviette de bain. Mais elle n'a pas le temps de la prendre car Grissom l'a déjà en main. Ils s'observent un long moment.

SARA : Chéri ! … Donne moi la serviette ! Sinon je fais attraper froid !

Grissom se place derrière sa Sara. il essuie sa femme tout en lui donnait beaucoup de bisous sur le corps.

SARA : Mm ! … J'aimerai bien que tu continues mais je suis attendu !

GRISSOM : Ne me laisse pas seul dans notre maison !

SARA : Je dois travailler !

GRISSOM : Je sais ! … Nous avons déjà vécu ceci !

SARA : Je te promets de ne pas faire d'heures sup !

GRISSOM : C'est quoi c'est histoire entre Catherine et Vartann ?

SARA : Et bien ! … Je l'ai vécu avec quelqu'un il y a quelques temps !

GRISSOM : Tu l'as déjà vécu ?

SARA : … Je croyais avoir épouser le meilleur enquêteur de la Police Scientifique !

GRISSOM : … Et si tu me parlais dans un langue normal !

Sara s'avance vers son mari. Elle l'embrasse sur la bouche.

SARA : Catherine est avec Vartann !

GRISSOM : Ooh !

À suivre….

a/n : Voici une nouvelle histoire ! … Merci pour les reviews !

a/n : Je relis mes premières fictions !


End file.
